


Whose?

by ushisgf



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Haikyuu - Freeform, Inarizaki, POV Female Character, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:29:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29893599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ushisgf/pseuds/ushisgf
Summary: "you just look so pretty tonight"in which y/n finds herself at inzarizaki high, becoming the team manager and later going to a party with suna and the others. As you grow closer and closer with all the boys, what will your friendships become?Which player will you end up with?This was originally posted on my wattpad, my @ is inarisocky!!!
Kudos: 1





	1. New Girl

While being a rather popular person throughout your life, that all changed when you moved schools. "Inarizaki High is a place for pretty rich people" you thought as you looked around, walking through the doors of the school. Everything was still unfamiliar as you only took a quick tour a couple days before school began for you. 

As you stood in the hallway you paused to looked around and pulled out your phone. You decided to text your best friend Reina to update her about your first day. Even though nothing has happened yet, you were beyond nervous. 

"Reina I just got here and idk where to go" you texted her as fast as you could. Watching the three dots pop up immediately on your phone, you felt a little bit of relief. "Didn't you take a tour? Ask someone if they can help you find your classes!" She replied. "I did, but it wasn't that long of a tour. I'm scared to ask someone." You said. "You gotta do it if you're lost, you don't wanna be late on your first day!" You rolled your eyes knowing she was right. "Fine, I'll let you know what happens later, wish me luck." "Good luck y/n, you'll be fine." 

You turned your phone off and put it in your back pocket. You glanced around trying to find the nearest person who didn't look too intimidating. You noticed a guy with dark hair standing a couple feet away from you on his phone. You took a deep breath and decided to go for it. You slowly started walking over to him and you tapped on his shoulder. He turned around and looked at you with a puzzled look on his face. 

"U-uh hi I'm new here, could you help me find my classes?"

You handed your schedule out in front of you, letting him see it. He looked at you for a moment and then nodded, taking your schedule from you. 

"Oh, it looks like we have first and last period together. I can walk you there" he said, handing the paper back to you. 

"Great, thank you!" you said as you started walking down the hallway with him.

He didn't say much at first as you guys were walking so you decided to break the silence. "What's your name?" you asked. 

He slowed down a little bit to walk beside you. "Suna Rintaro, what's yours?" 

"Y/n L/n." you said shyly. 

He looked at you and gave a tiny smile "Nice to meet you, y/n. How long have you been here for?"

"Oh I moved here about 2 weeks ago, todays my first day here." You said.

"Oh that makes sense. I heard we were getting a new student, but I didn't think you'd be so pretty." 

You could see him looking at you and you blushed. "O-oh thanks" you said, smiling slightly.

"No problem, anyways here we are" he said pointing to the door beside both of you. 

"Thanks again" you said, giving him a warm smile. 

"Of course" he replied as he guided you inside the classroom.

There were empty seats near the back of the classroom and you took one as Suna took the one beside you. As soon as you sat down the bell rang. You sighed with relief knowing that you made it to class on time. A tall skinny woman in a long green dress walked in. She was your teacher. She clapped her hands to get everyone's attention. 

"Good morning guys, as of today we have a new student joining us. Her name is y/n, please welcome her" your teacher said, smiling at you. A couple of the kids in front of you turned around and waved at you and you waved back. You noticed a girl near the front glare at you. "Jeez I wonder what her problem is" you thought to yourself. 

After that the teacher went over some announcements and put 2 worksheets on everyone's desk. "For this assignment you can have a partner" the teacher said. 

"Wanna be partners?" Suna asked as he nudged you. 

"Yeah, sure" you said as you gave him a smile. 

Something told you that your time at this school wouldn't be as bad as you expected.


	2. Invitation

You and Suna were doing your work for first period. To your surprise he was pretty smart. Time was passing by fast as you guys were chatting it up. While talking and doing your work you could still see that girl glaring at you from the corner of your eyes. You tried to ignore it the best you could because you didn't need any drama on your first day. 

You noticed Suna put his pencil down and look at you. You looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Do you wanna go to this party tonight?" Suna asked. 

You were shocked by his request, as you haven't been friends for a long time. 

"Sure, when is it?" you asked. 

"It's around 6 tonight. If you want I could pick you up." 

You thought about it for a quick second.

"Yeah sure that sounds great." 

"Okay cool, I'll pick you up around 5:30, sound good?"

"Yeah sounds great" you said while smiling. 

He smiled and you guys went right back to work.

A little while after you heard the bell ring and class was dismissed. You gathered your things and headed for the door. 

"Do you want me to walk you to your next class?" Suna asked you, walking behind you.

You nodded your head and went on your way to your second period. Your second period class wasn't too far away from your first one. 

"Here we are" Suna said pointing to your class. 

You thanked him and went on your way. You turned away and walked into your class, taking a seat closer to the front. A boy with grey hair walked into the classroom and sat beside you. He turned towards you and studied you for a moment before asking "Are you new here?"

"Um yeah I guess." you said to him. 

"Oh cool, my names Osamu, what's yours?" 

"My names y/n" you said while looking at his jacket. 

"That's a pretty name" Osamu said, giving you a smirk.

"Oh uh thank you" you said as his smirk caught you off guard. 

He was still looking at you acting like he was about to say something else, but the teacher walked in. The teacher took attendance and when he came to your name he greeted you. Most of the kids looked at you while he explained you were new. You could feel Osamu still looking at you.

Nothing special happened in this class as the teacher just went over a presentation on the board and talked about some announcements. Every now and then Osamu would look back over at you. 

"Why does he keep doing that?" you thought to yourself. 

The end of class was nearing and you had some free time so you decided to text Reina. "Hey, I got this nice guy to show me where my classes were. Now i'm in second period." Again, Reina started typing right away, which made you happy. "Oooh was he cute? Do you like your classes so far?" she asked. "I mean I guess, but I didn't flirt with him. My class was fine, but this one's kinda boring." 

You were about to send the text, but Osamu called your name. You turned to look at him wondering what he wanted.

"What's your next class?" He asked you. 

You pulled your schedule out of your backpack, handing it out to him. He studied it for a minute and handed it back to you.

"Looks like we don't have any other classes together, that's a bummer." 

"Guess so" you said as you put the schedule away. 

"Do you know where your classes are?" he asked.

"Kinda, my friend is showing me where they are." 

"Oh, alright." Osamu turned back around in his seat and pulled his phone out. 

You turned back around too and sent the text to Reina. She didn't reply immediately. "She must be in school by now" you thought.

The bell rang and you grabbed your backpack and walked out the door. Suna was waiting for you a little further down in the hallway. 

"How was class?" he asked as you walked towards him. 

"It wasn't bad, but it was kinda boring." you said to him. 

"Eh, it'll get better. What's your next class?" 

You told him what your next class was and you two began walking there.

Just as you started walking you heard a familiar voice call out to Suna. You both stopped and turned around. 

"Hey Suna!" Osamu yelled as he came running up to you two. 

"Oh hey Osamu." suna said.

Osamu stopped for a second, realizing you were walking with Suna."That's weird. Why are they together?" Osamu thought to himself.

"Oh Osamu, this is y/n. She's new, she just moved here not too long ago." Suna said as he nodded towards you. 

"Yeah I met her, she was in my last class. How do you guys know each other?"

"She came up to me asking where her classes were so I showed her. We have first and fourth period together actually."

"Ohhh so you're the friend that's showing her around. She mentioned you, but I didn't think It'd be you Rintaro." 

You just stood there wondering how Osamu and Suna knew each other. You quickly realized they had on the same jacket. You moved behind Suna to read the back of it. "They're in the volleyball club? That's cool." You thought to yourself. 

"Yeah well, I'm taking her to third period. See you at practice samu" Suna said as he waved to him.

"Alright see you." Osamu paused for a minute and then looked at you. 

"See you later y/n" he said with that same smirk on his face as he turned to walk down the hallway. 

You and Suna turned around and began walking to your third period. 

"I didn't know you met him. We're on the volleyball team together." Suna said as he glanced down at you.

"I didn't know you knew him, I just realized you guys have the same jacket on. You play volleyball?"

"Yeah I do. We have practice after school today, you should come watch us."

You looked at him deciding wether you should go or not. 

"Sure, that sounds fun" you said to him. 

"Great, anyways here's your next class. I'll see you in fourth period and we'll head to practice together." 

"Sounds good, thanks again." 

You walked into your class and sat near the back. You weren't the first one here as most of the seats in the front were already taken. There were two empty seats at the back so you sat down in one of them. The bell rang and your teacher took attendance and welcomed you. He passed out a paper that was guided notes and began to go over the paper. 

A little while after he started talking there was a knock on the door. The teacher opened the door and a boy that looked exactly like Osamu walked in. You noticed he had different hair, but you knew they looked exactly alike. He was even wearing the same volleyball jacket. 

"Atsumu, you're late again" the teacher said to the guy. 

"Atsumu huh. That sounds like the other guys name." you thought to yourself.

"Go take a seat, please" the teacher said.

He started walking towards you and you realized he was heading for the open seat beside you. He sat down next to you, but you didn't pay much attention to him. 

The teacher resumed going over the guided notes. 

"Hey uhhh...." You turned to look at Atsumu and lifted an eyebrow at him.

"What's your name? Are you new?" he asked you. 

"Yeah, my names y/n." 

"Oh okay, my names Atsumu. Can you tell me these answers for the guided notes? I was late so I missed these." he said while pointing to the blank questions at the top of the page.

You looked at it for a minute wondering if you should give him the answers. 

"Yeah, sure." you shrugged and gave him your paper so he could fill in the answers. A minute later he handed your paper back to you. 

"Thanks y/n." Atsumu said as he gave you a smile. 

"Y-yeah you're welcome" you said as you took your paper back from him. 

"Aw did I make someone nervous?" he teased.

"Uh no I-" 

"Atsumu, y/n. Please stop talking during the notes." the teacher said, cutting your sentence off. 

"Sorry" you said as you turned away from Atsumu. 

The rest of the class went pretty smoothly as the guided notes took up all of class. "Why did the teacher have to go over everything so slowly" you wondered.

The bell rang and you gathered your things and walked out the door. You didn't see Suna yet so you decided to wait outside of your classroom. You got on your phone and looked to see if you got a text from Reina. You didn't and you sighed while putting your phone back in your pocket. You noticed Atsumu walk out of the classroom and immediately look at you. You looked up, locking eyes with him. 

"So did I make the new girl nervous?" he asked you.

"Oh um n-no" you said nervously, looking away.

Atsumu chuckled as he opened his mouth to say something else. 

"Hey tsumu!" You heard Suna call out.

Looking down the hallway you spotted Suna walking in your direction while waving at Atsumu.

"Hey, do you know y/n?" Suna asked Atsumu. 

He looked at you and said "Yeah, she was in third period with me." 

"Oh that's good, shes coming to our practice after school." Suna told Atsumu.

"Oh she is?" Atsumu asked as he glanced back at you, smirking. "Sounds nice." He continued.

"Yeah, well we're going to fourth together. See ya after that." Suna said as he took you to your last class.

You both didn't say anything since your last class was right around the corner. Again, you and Suna sat beside each other. Fourth period was nothing special as your teacher went over a presentation on the board. You had some free time at the end of class and you talked to Suna about how your day went and how your mom wants you to get involved in some kind of activity in the school.

Soon enough the bell rang and the two of you collected your things. 

"There's a separate gym for our volleyball practice. Come with me." Suna said as he grabbed your hand and pulled you out of the classroom. 

He dragged you to the gym and you set your stuff down on a bench inside the gym. You got settled and eagerly watched more and more players gather into the gym.

Something about the team was making you excited as you were about to watch them practice.


	3. The Team

You sat on the bench while watching all the guys spill into the gym you were in. "Wow, this is actually a good looking team" you thought while scanning the boys one by one. You noticed a guy with gray and black hair look at you for a moment and then talk to Suna. You were looking at the two of them wondering what they were talking about when you saw Suna wave at you to come over to where they were. You slowly got up and walked across the gym to the two of them. 

"Y/n! This is our captain Kita, Kita this is my friend y/n." 

"Hi y/n. It's nice to meet you, I've already heard a lot about you." Kita said with a tiny smile on his face.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you too." you said as you returned the smile.

Osamu and Atsumu made their way over to the three of you.

"What's going on here? Why is new girl on the court Shinsuke?" Atsumu asked Kita. 

"Suna was telling me about her and he said she was here for our practice, so I wanted to meet her. Is there something wrong with that?" Kita said while crossing his arms and turning around to face Atsumu.

You saw Suna blush a little bit and put his hand on the back of his neck. 

"So cute." you thought to yourself, but quickly let go of the though once Osamu wrapped his arm around your shoulder. 

"Hey Suna, did you ask your little friend here about being the manager? You know we need one."

"No I haven't, I forgot we even needed one. Plus its her first day Samu I don't wanna overwhelm her like that. And take your arm off her." Suna replied while glaring at Osamu.

You paused for a moment and remembered back to your mom telling you how she wanted you to be involved in the school since you'd be new. 

"Being the manager could be fun, but what do I even really know about volleyball?" you thought. 

"Oh that is true, we do need one." Kita said as he turned away from Atsumu to look at you again. "What do you think about it?" 

"Manager?" You asked. "What would I even do as a manager I don't know much about volleyball."

"It's simple, you just come to our practices and help us set up the gym and clean up when we're done. You can refill our water too if you're feeling extra nice." Atsumu said from behind Kita.

"I don't know. I'll think about it." you replied. 

Suna walked towards you and pushed Osamu's arm off of you. "You don't have to do it if you don't want to, but you could use this as a way to get involved in the school." Suna said reassuringly. 

"Yeah thats true. Just watch our practice for today and you can decide after." Kita added. 

"Okay sure." you said, and you began to head back to the bench that you were on before. 

"She's so nice, I know she'll do it." you heard Suna say quietly from a distance.

You smiled to yourself and sat back on the bench, watching Kita lead the boys in their warm-ups.

┃ End of practice ┃

You had watched balls slam to the ground and slam right into the net. Their practice was interesting to say the least. You did enjoy it though, since it had seemed to go by fast. You watched the boys huddle into a circle as they ended their practice and talked about when their next one would be. Their little circle disbanded and you heard Suna call your name out. You saw him signal to you to come over to the little group you guys had going on before practice started, so you got up and walked over to them. 

"So, what did you think?" Suna asked you.

"Well it was definitely entertaining to watch Atsumu slam so many balls right into the net." you said while smiling at Atsumu.

Everyone laughed except Atsumu who just crossed his arms. 

"Shut it y/n. Now you have to be the manager so you can come back tomorrow and watch all my serves go over the net." he said while fake serving an imaginary ball. 

The boys looked back at you waiting for your response. 

"Fine," you finally said "but only because of my mom. And you guys are cool I guess." you said rolling your eyes. 

"Great! See you tomorrow y/n!" Kita said as all the boys smiled and thanked you.

All of them went to pack their bag up and leave except for Suna who had snaked his arm around your shoulder.

"So, about that party. You still wanna go?" he asked you.

"Of course, but I have to get ready first." you told him. 

"That's fine, I can drop you off at your house if you want. Just give me your number so you can text me when you're ready." 

"Sure, thanks a lot Suna." you said while looking up at him.

"No problem, and you can call me Rin if you want." he said while handing his phone to you so you could put your number in his contacts.

You gave him his phone back and smiled thinking about how much fun you would have with him tonight.


	4. Party

Suna had dropped you off at your house so you could get ready for the party he invited you to. You decided to take a quick shower and shave. After you got out you dried off and shoved clothes around in your closet until you found your favorite *fav color* dress to wear. This dress hugged your body perfectly and showed off your curves effortlessly. 

"I don't know what everyone else is wearing, what if I'm overdoing it?" you asked yourself.

You decided you didn't care because you looked way too good in this outfit to not wear it tonight. You did your hair and threw on your usual makeup and some shoes that matched your dress. You studied yourself in the mirror one last time before texting suna and telling him you were ready. 

You sent the text and walked downstairs to wait for him to come pick you up. You saw your mom in the kitchen getting food for herself. 

"Hey mom, I'm leaving for the party in a bit." 

She turned around to look at you and your outfit. "Okay, you look great!" she said and gave you a quick hug. "What time will you be back?" she asked, walking over to the couch and sitting down. 

"Thanks mom, i'm not sure my friend didn't tell me when it'd be over." 

"That's fine, just be back before 12." 

"Got it." you replied while opening the fridge, searching for a quick snack.

You pulled out a cookie that you had saved for later and began to munch on it. Your phone buzzed and you picked it up to see that suna said he was about 5 minutes away. You replied to him and quickly went to go use the bathroom and straighten yourself up one last time before he got here.

After you got out of the bathroom and finished your cookie, suna rang your doorbell. You quickly walked over to the door and unlocked it for him. You opened the door and stared at suna. You knew he was attractive, but something about the sunset behind him made him even more attractive. Your mom turned her head from the couch and looked over to see who was at the door. 

"Hi ms l/n, i'm suna, it's nice to meet you." suna said while turning to look at your mom. 

"y/n! you didn't tell me your friend was a boy! He's so handsome, it's nice to meet you too!" your mom said to him.

You slapped your face being slightly embarrassed by your mom. 

Suna let out a laugh and looked back at you.

"Wow, you look amazing y/n" he said while admiring the way your dress fit you. 

"Thanks suna, you look great too" you said while blushing. "Okay let's go now" you put your hand on his chest and slowly pushed him out of the doorway so your mom wouldn't say anything else. 

"Bye sweetheart, stay safe! Suna, bring her home before 12!" your mom yelled while you walked out.

Suna smiled and held a thumbs up to your mom while you waved bye to her and shut the door. 

"Sorry, my mom loves when people come over. She thinks all my friends are her friends too." you said sighing. 

"It's okay, I think your mom is cool. She looks like you too." suna said while laughing. 

You both walked to his car and he opened your door for you, then walked around to his side. He got in and started the car, but instead of pulling out he looked at you. 

"What's wrong? Oh no do I have something on my face?" you asked him.

Suna laughed "No no, you look great. I just think you look really pretty, especially in this lighting." he told you. 

You felt your face get hot and you turned away. 

"Shut up rin, let's go to the party now." 

"Aw did I make you nervous?" he said as he let out a small laugh.

"No! just drive~" you said as you rolled your eyes at him.

He smirked and started pulling out of the driveway and heading to the party. 

The drive was only about 15 minutes, but it felt so short since you guys talked about whatever came on your mind. He was such an easy person to talk to and get along with, which was great since you were a little nervous. 

"Here we are" suna said while parking along the street of a crowded house. There were definitely more people here than you expected and you started to feel nervous again. Being in a house with a bunch of people you didn't know was nerve wracking to say the least. 

Suna got out of the car and came around to open your door for you. 

"Thanks" you said while smiling at him. "There sure are a lot of people here."

"Don't worry, i'll be with you the whole time and i'll introduce you to some more people if you want." he said to you. 

"Sure, that sounds good." you said while stepping out of the car.

He held his hand out to you and you took it while walking towards the front door of the house. Suna opened the door and revealed a bunch of people drinking, dancing, and just hanging out all over the house. You reluctantly stepped inside and looked around for a moment. 

"Do you wanna get a drink?" suna asked you over the loud music. 

"Yeah sure" you told him. He took you over to the kitchen and began to make drinks for the two of you. Of course you watched him almost the whole time, making sure he didn't do anything weird to the drink. He handed you your cup and you took a sip. 

"Hey Suna!" you heard someone call out from behind you. 

You both turned around and saw atsumu and osamu jog over to you guys. 

"Hey man how long have you-" osamu stopped talking as his eyes landed on you. "y/n?" he asked. 

"uh yeah i'm here too osamu." you said to him. 

"wow sorry I didn't even realize it was you at first. yo-" 

"You look great y/n" atsumu said, interrupting osamu's sentence. 

"I was literally just about to say that!" osamu said while pushing atsumu to the side. 

"haha, thanks guys." you said while trying to hide your smile. 

"Do you like your drink?" suna asked you while the twins continued to argue and shove each other around. 

"Yeah, it's pretty good. What'd you put in it?" 

"Just some-" suna tried to tell you, but osamu came and put his arm around you. 

"Has suna showed you around? If he hasn't I can" he said while looking down at you. 

You looked at suna who just glared at him. 

"Uh no he hasn't but-"

"Hey guys!" you looked behind you and saw kita and another person walk over to your group.

"Oh hey kita, how'd you manage to get aran to come?" osamu asked while taking his arm off you to do a handshake with kita. 

You started to move closer to suna who noticed and put his own arm around you to try and make you more comfortable. 

"Hey kita, hey aran! I didn't know you'd be here" suna said to them as they made their way closer to you both.

"I had to force aran to come with me, do you have any clue how stubborn this guy is?" kita asked.

They all talked for a bit and you drank the rest of your drink. 

"Oh aran, this is y/n. she was at our practice, but I don't think you got the chance to talk to her." suna said while pointing at you. 

"Oh yeah, hey y/n!" aran said with a smile and a wave. 

"Hey" you said while returning the smile and wave.

It felt like so much had already happened, but the night had just started.


	5. Room

Being surrounded by all the guys you just met today was the last thing you thought would happen. 

Aran pointed at suna's arm around you."Are you guys a thing?" he asked.

"Oh us? n-no I just met her today actually, yeah it was her first day so" suna stuttered. 

You laughed at that, not knowing that suna was the type the get nervous. 

"Well, thats good to know" aran said with a grin, then walking away to go make himself a drink. 

"God, you really got everyone on you tonight" suna said. 

"I think they're just trying to be nice rin" you replied. 

"Well since osamu brought it up, let me show you around so you know where everything is here." suna said as he took your hand. 

You and suna snuck out of the kitchen and around a bunch of people in the living room. You had no idea how big this house actually was. He took you up the stairs and into the hallway, pointing out where everything was on the way up. There seemed to be a few people lingering throughout the hallway and a couple in the closed rooms, but you didn't even bother trying to go in there. 

Suna took you into one of the last rooms in the hallway and shut the door behind him and you sat on the bed. 

"Uhhh rin, what're you doing" you asked him.

He looked at you for a second and realized you were confused. 

"Oh! it's not like that, sorry I didn't mean to scare you!" he said apologetically. 

"No no it's okay, but why are we in here?" 

He paused for a second. 

"Honestly I just couldn't stand the way the guys looked at you. I know we only just met, but you just look so pretty tonight y/n. I just wanna know more about you." 

Your heart fluttered after hearing him say that. 

"Well why didn't you just say that suna? I'd be more than happy to talk to you. I mean you were the first person I met since I've been here." 

He rubbed the back of his neck then walked over to the bed and sat down beside you. "really?" he asked you. 

"Of course, but only if you answer my questions too." 

"Well duh y/n what else would I do" he asked jokingly.

"Whatever. anyways, how long have you been playing volleyball?" you asked him.

"I've been playing since I was a kid and I've been on the school team ever since I came here. So have all the other guys." 

"So you've all been friends since high school started?" 

"Yeah pretty much. Where did you move here from?" 

"Oh, I came from *home country*. My mom got offered a job here and since the pay was pretty good and we needed a change, we decided to come here." 

"Well i'm glad you came. I'm really glad I met you, it feels like i've already known you for a long time." 

You can't even recall the amount of times you've blushed today. "I'm glad I met you too, It really does feel like we've known each other for a long time. Plus I would've been completely lost today without you. You paused for a second. 

"You know, you're really cute too." you blurted out. 

You took a minute and then realized what you just said.

"Oh my god wait I- sorry that just came out and-" 

"Shut up y/n, you're cute too. I'm pretty sure the whole team thinks that now." he said while rolling his eyes. 

"No they don't rin, they're just being nice to me since you introduced me to them." you said while looking at him. 

He was already looking at you, which made your heart beat faster than before. 

He started to slowly lean closer to you and you did the same. Just as your lips were about to connect the door flew open. You both gasped and turned to look at who was standing in the doorway. 

To your surprise it was the same girl who was glaring at you in class today. You had completely forgotten about her and wondered why she was just standing there. 

"Akemi? what are you doing?" suna asked the girl. 

"Akemi huh, so that's her name. How does suna know her?" you thought to yourself. 

"What do you mean what am I doing here? This is my house Rintaro," she said. "and who's this? you went straight to the new girl huh?" she asked him. 

"What? no I met her today and she's my friend. Do you have a problem with that?" 

She stopped for a moment and just glared at the two of you. "You know what, fuck you suna." she yelled. 

"Yeah i'm sure you still want to." suna shot right back at her. 

After he said that she slammed the door shut and stomped away. 

You had a surprised look on your face as suna began to apologize to you. 

"Sorry, she's my ex. I didn't think she'd literally search the house for me." 

"It's okay, don't worry about it. She was just staring at me in class today and I had no clue why."

"Ugh, i'm sorry about that. She's such a pain, I hate dealing with her." he said. "Well we should probably go back downstairs to check on everyone else." he suggested. 

"Oh yeah, sure. Could you make me another drink too?" you said shyly. 

"Of course" he said smiling at you.

He took your hand and guided you back down the hallway and into the kitchen. 

"What else is gonna happen tonight" you thought to yourself, seeing that only an hour had passed since you got here.


	6. Drinks

You and suna were back in the kitchen and he started fixing you another drink while you went on your phone. 

"How are you liking it here so far" someone in front of you had asked you. 

You looked up and saw kita giving you a warm smile. 

"It's not that bad, but some girl named akemi already hates me." you told him.

"Oh my god, don't even get me started on her. I'm sorry you already had to encounter her on your first day. She's such a fucking pain." 

"Yeah, tell me about it." suna said while walking over to you and handing you your drink. 

"She's literally your ex dude" kita said to suna while taking a sip of his own drink.

"I know, but she's an ex for a reason. I left her, she's just obsessed with me." 

"I don't blame her." you said quietly while taking a sip of your drink.

"What was that?" suna asked.

"Oh uh nothing I was just wondering where the twins are." 

"They're probably getting fucked up right about now. They always find a way to get us alcohol at parties." kita said, turning around to look for them. "Oh yep, here they come." 

You saw the twins and aran run towards the three of you acting like they were about out of breath. 

"Y/n~" atsumu said between breaths. "You have to come with us, we found these bottles of vodka and- just come on you gotta have some fun with us!" 

Before you could even say anything back to them atsumu picked you up and put you over his shoulders so your legs were hanging down beside his head. 

"Wai- Atsumu what are you doing!" you asked him as he began to jog back to where they originally were. 

You turned your head around and watched kita and suna run after you guys. They took you to a room at the end of the first floor which surprisingly wasn't occupied. When you got in there atsumu set you down on the floor and you stared at all the bottles lined up on the table in front of you. 

"Wha- how did you even get all of these?" you asked them.

"We found them in a cooler in the bathroom and no one was claiming them so we just took them." aran said to you. 

"Now where should we start?" osamu said while inspecting all the bottles. "y/n what do you think?" he asked while turning around to face you. 

You didn't know what to say, but you did know that you wanted to have fun with them. It was your first day at this new school and being around a bunch of strangers wasn't ideal, so you wanted to let go tonight. You stepped toward the table and studied the selection of alcohol set out in front of you.

"I think we should start with this one" you said while pointing to one of the bottles on the right. 

"Ah, a pretty girl with pretty good taste. Sounds like a plan." osamu said while undoing the top of the bottle. "y/n, get those cups over there" he said while pointing beside the bed in the room.

You walked over and excitedly grabbed six cups for all of you guys. You walked back to the table and handed the cups to osamu. He took the from you and started pouring an equal amount in each one.

"Take your pick" osamu said when he finished pouring. 

You took one of the middle cups and let the boys pick theirs. 

"I'm glad your here with us this time." suna said as he nudged you. 

You smiled into your cup waiting for someone to drink first. 

"Okay whoever can down their whole cup first can keep an entire bottle with them." aran said. 

You smirked knowing that you could totally beat all of them without even trying. 

"Ready... set... go!" aran yelled and you all started gulping your drinks down. 

You heard suna immediately choke on his drink and almost spit it out which made osamu burst out laughing. You were about to laugh too, but you were determined to get a bottle for yourself.

You were almost done with your drink and you looked around to see if anyone had finished already. Everyone was just staring at suna on the floor coughing and osamu on the verge of cry-laughing. You took the time to just force the rest of your drink down your throat.

You finished your drink and threw the empty cup on the table. "Done" you said proudly and wiped your mouth. 

"What? how!" atsumu exclaimed. "I'm not even halfway done!"

"Practice" you said with a grin on your face. "Now which bottle is mine?" 

"Give- give her the worst bottle there is" suna said laughing between coughs.

"Was it really that bad rin?" you said while laughing and sitting down next to him. 

"No no I just forgot how bad it tasted. I wasn't prepared, and you definitely cheated." he said while sitting up next to you. 

"I agree. No bottle for you" kita said while giggling. 

"Nah you guys just suck, go give her a bottle osamu." aran said while kicking at osamu to get up and stop laughing.

Osamu slowly got up and wiped the tears away from the sides of his eyes. 

"Fine fine, which one do you want y/n?" he asked you.

You walked over to the table and picked a random one and threw it on the bed since none of them were special to you. 

"Well should we continue?" atsumu asked while pouring himself some more. 

Everyone nodded and poured themselves more. Aran played music through his phone and you guys just hung out and talked for the rest of the night.

You were enjoying yourself a lot more tonight than you thought you would.


	7. Drive

You guys were all still hanging out in that room having fun as time passed. All of you were pretty much drunk except for suna and kita. Aran was still playing music through his phone as you all danced around in the room together. 

Streets by Doja Cat came on and you loved this song, mostly because of the rhythm. You were finishing your drink while dancing to the music when you felt suna sneak around behind you. You turned your head around to get a better view of him. You both locked eyes and smiled widely at each other. His body right behind you made you feel safe and warm. 

You turned back around and continued moving your body to the beat of the song while suna moved in sync with you. He slowly snuck his hands around your body, caressing your waist. You felt a shiver go down your spine since you haven't been touched like that in a long time. 

No one seemed to notice you two since the twins were now seeing who could drink more while kita and aran cheered them on. 

You heard your phone buzz and you pulled it out to check your notification. You saw that your mom sent you a text and you quickly looked at the time thinking that you accidentally stayed too late. To your surprise it was only 10:30 so you knew she texted you about something else.

"Hey honey, I got called in for work tonight so I won't be home until 8 in the morning. I'm getting ready to leave so I probably won't see you before you get home. Be sure to still come home before 12 and have a great day at school tomorrow, love you!" 

"Who's that?" suna asked from behind you.

"Oh it's just my mom, she said that she got called in for work so she won't be home tonight." 

"Oh, really?" suna said with a smirk on his face. 

You turned around to face him and put your hands around his neck. You weren't as drunk as the others so you were still able to cooperate just fine. You saw suna blush which made you smile.

"Yes rin, you know you can stay the night at my place if you want." you told him. 

"You sure about that?" he asked, grinning.

"Of course, my mom won't be home until after we have to leave for school so we don't have to worry." 

"Well, if that's what you want then I'll stay" he said.

"Great, let me text her back. We can leave soon if you want" you told him.

"If you want to then sure, but I'll probably have to drop these idiots off at their house since they won't be able to drive" suna said while looking over at the four boys going completely wild. 

"That's fine" you said as you began to text your mom back.

"Okay, sounds good. See you tomorrow mom love you too." you texted her.

You put your phone away and finished what remained of you drink, throwing the cup away afterwards. 

"So, you ready to go now?" suna asked you as you walked back to him. 

"Yeah, we just have to get them out of here now." you said while looking over at the guys. 

You and suna both walked over to the four of them, looking at what they were doing now. Atsumu and osamu had begun arm wrestling to see which one of them could keep the last bottle for themselves. You started laughing along with suna noticing that their arms weren't going anywhere because they both couldn't concentrate. 

Suna took his phone out and took a picture of them struggling and giggled at the photo. 

"Y/n! come over here and help me!" osamu yelled at you.

"Do you really suck so much that you need help?" atsumu asked his brother.

"You're not even winning sumu, now come here y/n." osamu said in more of a stern tone of voice. 

You looked back at suna who took his phone back out and began to record, signaling for you to go help osamu. You walked over to the table and stood beside osamu who was looking up at you.

"So are you gonna help me or what baby?" osamu asked as he grabbed your waist with his free hand and pulled you down to his lap. 

"Osamu what are you doing!" you asked him while sitting on top of him. 

"I'm making you help me win this bottle, that's what i'm doing." 

You looked back at suna who was just laughing, but still recording.

You laughed to yourself and put your hand on osamu's and forcefully pulled it to his side. You didn't even really have to try in order to help him win since they were both completely out of it. 

Osamu finally won and proudly held his fist in the air. 

"Bruh what the fuck you literally cheated" atsumu said with a frown. 

"No I didn't I just used my resources." osamu replied.

"You're welcome" you said while rolling your eyes at him. 

"Thanks baby" osamu said and planted a kiss on your cheek.

"What was that for?" you said while widening your eyes, looking at osamu.

"Well duh you helped me w-"

"Okay, that's enough" suna said while coming over and pulling you off osamu's lap, cutting his sentence off. 

Aran went and grabbed the remaining bottle and placed it in front of osamu who gladly stood up and admired it. 

Atsumu got up and stretched "Okay can we leave now, i'm tired." he said with a yawn.

"That's what we came over here for. I'm taking you two and aran home since you guys can't even function" suna told them.

"That's fine with me, now I won't have to deal with their loud mouths" kita said.

"Fine, let's go" aran said while throwing everyones cups away. 

You all gathered your remaining things and walked out the door and down the hall. You exited through the front door and you all piled in suna's car after saying goodbye to kita. 

You took the passenger seat, leaving the three guys to pile into the back. 

"Y/n~ I wanted the front!" atsumu said while pouting.

"We could make you walk home, shut up" you jokingly said to him. 

Osamu and aran giggled while suna reached over to his phone to play music in the car.

Suna first dropped aran off and the twins after him. It didn't take that long since they lived pretty close to each other. You and suna had to wait until they all actually got into their houses so you knew they'd be fine. 

After the twins got into their house and waved bye to you both while shutting the door, it was finally you and suna alone. 

"So, we both still going to your place?" suna asked while turning to look at you.

"Yeah, I mean as long as you want to. You don't have to come if you dont wanna" you told him, feeling your face get a little hot. 

"You know I do, let me text my mom real quick and tell her im staying the night with the twins." he said.

You nodded and got back on your phone waiting for him to start driving again.

"Alright, my mom said that's fine. You ready?" he asked.

You shook your head and he started driving back to your house.

The ride back was sort of quiet since music was playing and you were feeling a little tired, but it was a comfortable silence. The ride wasn't long anyways and you reached your house pretty fast. Your mom's car wasn't in the driveway so you knew you didn't have to worry about anything anymore. 

You were finally home alone with suna.


	8. Home

⚠️Warning: Mature Content Ahead! 

get ready besties😋

Suna parked his car in your driveway and got out to open your door for you. You took his hand and climbed out of the car and headed to your front door, not forgetting your very own bottle you got to keep from tonight. You pulled your house key out and began to unlock the door. You pushed the door open and walked in with Suna right behind you. 

"Well, here we are" you said while taking your shoes off.

"Want anything to drink?" you asked as you began to walk to the fridge.

"I'm good, your house is so nice though." he told you while admiring the interior of it.

"Thanks, it's much different from our last one. I like it too though." 

You pulled a glass cup out from your cabinet and began to fill it with cold water, then set it on the counter. You took your bottle and hid it underneath the sink, where a bunch of other bottles your mom had bought were. As you were doing so you heard Suna take his own shoes off and walk towards you. Once you were done you stood up and felt hands move around your waist. 

You could feel Suna press his body against the back of yours, making you remember the way you two danced together at the party. He rested his chin on top of your head and sighed with relief. 

"Out of all the things I thought I'd be doing today, this definitely wasn't one of them."

You turned around to face him and leaned on the counter behind you.

"Me too, I thought I was gonna have the worst day ever." you said and took a sip of your drink. 

"Yeah yeah, no need to thank me" Suna said with a grin. 

You smiled back and drank the rest of your drink then went to put the cup away in the dishwasher. You washed your hands then walked back over to where Suna was standing. You quickly pulled out your phone. realizing that you had forgotten all about Reina. 

Thinking that she might've blew your phone up, you checked your messages. Surprisingly she still hadn't texted back, but that wasn't unusual. Reina has always been a straight A student, always studying and doing her homework, so this didn't concern you too much. You shut your phone off and focused on Suna again. 

"Well, what do you wanna do now?" you asked him.

He glanced down and you and licked his lips, sending butterflies straight to your stomach. 

You knew how bad you wanted him, but you didn't know if he truly felt the same way, or if it was just a joke. 

Your worries quickly disappeared has Suna picked you up and placed you on top of your kitchen counter. 

He looked you in the eyes and began to lean closer to you.

"I want you, that's all I've wanted since I met you this morning" he whispered.

The tension between you two right now was unbearable. 

You quickly put your hand on the side of his face and pulled him closer to you, giving him a long kiss. 

You pulled away, unsure of his reaction, but he quickly pulled you back into another kiss, making all your concerns float away once again. 

You both passionately kissed each other, enjoying every second of it. 

He pulled you up off the counter and closer to his body. You wrapped your legs around his waist and threw your arms around his neck. He put his hands on your ass for support, and for his enjoyment. 

"Which way is your room?" he asked, gently pulling away from your lips.

"Down the hallway on the left" you excitedly told him. 

He carried you down the hallway and into your room, closing the door behind him. He laid you on your bed and took his shirt off while you put your phone on the nightstand beside you. He threw his shirt onto the floor and leaned back down to kiss you again. His hands slid down your dress to feel your body tremble beneath him. 

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" he asked you before going any further.

"Of course" you said as you sat up and slid your dress off your shoulders. 

Suna wasted no time sliding your dress off the rest of your body and unhooking your bra. 

He took his pants off, revealing the erection in his boxers. His toned and muscular body right in front of you was definitely a sight to see.

He moved back to you and began to leave a trail of kisses from your neck all the way down to your thighs. He gently bit and sucked on the inner part of your thighs, making you let out a slight moan.

It had been so long since a guy had touched you, making you forget what it felt like.

Suna ran one of his fingers along your soaking underwear, making you flinch at the sensation. 

He quickly pulled them off of you and latched his mouth onto your clit. You let out a moan and looked down at him. He was looking up at you with a pleased look on his face which made your body tingle. 

He moved his tongue in circles and slowly began to add a finger into you. The feeling made you gasp at first, but it quickly brought you pleasure. 

You could feel your orgasm building up inside of you since you were so sensitive. 

Suna kept a steady pace with his tongue and his finger, but soon added another finger in. He flicked his tongue all around your clit, making you bite your lip.

You let out a moan as he stretched you out little by little. You could feel yourself about to reach your peak and you ran your hands through his hair.

"S- Suna I'm-" 

"Mhm, you can do it baby" he mumbled while still keeping the same speed.

After hearing those words you released, letting your body shake before him. 

Suna made sure to collect all of your juices in his mouth before coming up to kiss you once more. 

You watched grab a condom from your nightstand and roll it onto himself, gazing at his length before you. He was a good size and you knew it would hurt a little bit, but you were ready. 

Once he was done he pulled your legs toward his body and lined his tip up with your entrance. He made sure to go slowly, not wanting to cause you any pain. You winced at the feeling, but it wasn't too long until the pain turned to pleasure. 

He started to thrust in and out of you at a slow pace, letting you get used to the feeling. You let out a couple moans, letting him know that he could speed up. He began to go faster and you felt another orgasm build up as he repeatedly hit a spot within you that made you feel weak. 

"Fuck, you feel so good" suna said as he let out a groan and threw his head back.

You gripped the sheets on your bed as he continued to go in and out of you. He kept this pace for a while before you could feel your orgasm coming and you began to clench around him. 

"S- shit y/n" suna struggled to say as he felt you do this, bringing him to his own release.

You both let out loud moans as you finished at the same time. 

You were both panting as you came down from your highs, enjoying the feeling you both shared together. 

He laid down beside you while he caught his breath, then turned to face you. You looked over at him and smiled, admiring the tired look on his face.

"You look so beautiful y/n. I'm so happy i'm here with you right now."

You his chin up and kissed him. He put his arms around your body and pulled you towards him. He laid his head on your chest and closed his eyes. 

You ran your fingers through his hair, watching him rest. Soon enough he was fast asleep, enjoying the heat of your body against his. 

You slowly reached for your phone, setting an alarm so you both could wake up for school and get ready together. After that you plugged your phone up and set it back on the nightstand. 

You pulled your blankets onto both of you and got comfortable with him. 

Soon enough you fell asleep too, holding onto suna.

┃Author's Note┃

I cringed a couple times while writing this, but it was fun I guess😁 I sat here and I was like "Is this really what I'm doing rn🤔" but anyways thanks for reading i'll be sure to update frequently! I have good plans for this book and I'll do my best to update it! 

It's monday tomorrow though😫 I hate school it's so boring it's like the same thing every single day, but anyways thanks besties I hope u all have a great week😁


	9. Morning

You woke up to your alarm going off beside you. You stretched your arms out and reached over to turn the alarm off. Suna was still comfortably laying on your chest, holding you close to him. 

It was earlier than usual, so you had enough time to lay in bed for a little while before you had to get ready. You laid back and observed Suna's face while he slept. 

You put your hands back in his hair and messed with it. This made him wake up, but with a smile on his face as he realized he was still next to you. 

"Good morning" he said with a raspy voice.

"Good morning" you stroked his cheek with your thumb.

"What do you want to eat?" you asked him.

"It's up to you, this is your house y'know." 

You nodded and laid there for a second before getting up and searching for some clothes to put on. Since no one was home besides you two you just decided to throw on some underwear and a big t-shirt. You began to walk out of your room and you heard Suna shuffling around behind you. 

"I'll be there in a sec! I wanna help" he yelled from a distance. 

You softly laughed to yourself and continued on towards the kitchen.

You decided that you were just going to make some pancakes along with bacon and eggs. You searched the cabinets for a pan to use and looked through the fridge for ingredients. You pulled out the eggs and bacon and looked in the pantry for pancake mix.

You looked up as you saw Suna walking down the hall towards the kitchen. 

"What're you making?" he said with a yawn.

"Pancakes with bacon and eggs. Is that good with you?"

"Yeah, let me help" 

He snuck behind you and grabbed the pancake mix from you while giving you a small hug from the back.

He began to start making the pancakes and you got to work on the bacon and eggs. 

┃After Making Breakfast ┃

You two had been cooking for a while, talking about how school would go today and other things. You were done making the bacon and eggs and Suna was putting the last pancake on a plate. 

He finished doing so and turned around smiling while holding the two plates out, letting you know he was proud of his work.

You giggled and took them from him and added the bacon and eggs. You gave him his plate and fork and walked over to the table in the dining room and sat down together. You turned on the TV in the living room so you both would have something to watch while eating. 

You both ate and talked away, clearing all the food from your plates. You were both full and decided it was finally time to get ready for school. Suna got up and took your plate as well as his from the table and put them into the dishwasher. 

You walked over with him and thanked him while washing your hands. 

"No problem" he said with a smile.

You dried your hands off and turned to look at Suna who was still looking at you.

"What?" you asked him.

"Race you!" he said while taking off towards your room.

You immediately ran right after him, laughing and trying to catch up to him.

He beat you to your room but was waiting for you once you got there.

"I would've won if you didn't get a head start" you exclaimed. 

"Yeah yeah," he said while inching closer to you.

He lifted your chin up with his hand and placed a kiss on your lips, giving you a warm feeling in your body. 

"I'll let you get a head start next time. Now get dressed" he said while throwing the underwear you wore last night at you.

"Whatever" you said as you walked over to your closet to throw the underwear and dress into your hamper. 

You stood at your closet for a minute before picking out an outfit for today. 

"Oh no" Suna said from behind you.

"What?" you asked him.

"I totally forgot to bring clothes for today."

"Oh uhhh you should call the twins and ask if they can give you something to wear."

"They'll definitely ask where I was and why I don't have clothes"

"Oh true, you can just wear one of my t-shirts. Just keep the pants on that had from yesterday, no one will notice." you said while holding out a big graphic tee for Suna. 

"Thank you" he said while gladly accepting the shirt from you. He threw it on and went to look in the mirror before putting his socks on. 

You put your own socks on and walked to your vanity to brush your hair and do your usual makeup. 

Suna observed the way you put it on, making you have to hide your smile. 

After you were done you grabbed your phone and put it in your back pocket. You both went to the bathroom to brush your teeth. Of course you lended him an unused toothbrush from your drawer and gave him toothpaste too. 

"Next time you better come prepared" you told him.

"Next time?" he asked with a half smirk, since the toothbrush was still in his mouth.

You just rolled your eyes and began to brush your tongue.

You both left the bathroom and went to put your shoes on. You packed your bag and turned your TV off, letting Suna know you were ready to go.

"Ready?" he said, double checking with you.

"Yep, lets go" you told him.

He opened your front door and walked out, making sure you were following behind him.

You closed the door and locked it, then put your key back away. 

Suna took his keys out, unlocking the car and opening your door for you. You got in and he shut it for you, then went to his side and got in. He started the car and looked in the backseat, making sure his backpack was still there. 

He began to pull out of your driveway and you both went on your way to school.

You pulled your phone out to check your notifications and smiled when you saw a message from Reina. 

"girl sorry i got caught up with school, but how'd your day go!" 

"bye you'll never guess what happened"

You sent the text and waited for a response, but she didn't start typing right away. You put your phone back away and focused on the road ahead of you.

You couldn't wait to see what unplanned things would happen today.


	10. Bathroom

⚠️Warning: Mature Content Ahead!

here we go again

You and Suna arrived at school and he helped you out of the car. You both started walking to the front doors of the school and went inside. You guys headed to your first period together and talked the whole way there. You sat down in the same seats as yesterday and you pulled your phone out.

"omg what happened tell me now" Reina had texted you.

"remember the cute guy who helped me to my classes. well you know stuff happened"

"details please"

"ok so we might've fucked last night and he might've also stayed the night"

"WHAT? IT WAS YOUR FIRST DAY AND THAT ALREADY HAPPENED?"

"i know i know it happened really fast, but it was definitely the right time"

"well as long as you're happy with it. what does he look like?"

You looked over at Suna who was also on his phone, just scrolling.

"Suna!" you quietly yelled at him.

He turned to look at you, "what?" he asked.

You turned around and held your phone up, taking a picture of you with Suna in the background. He did a quick pose and you giggled while snapping a photo.

Akemi was glaring at the both of you, remembering you two together at the party. She clearly wanted Suna still, and saw you as a target, but she didn't say anything.

You sent the photo to Reina and waited for her to reply.

"OMG he is cute wtf" she said.

"RIGHT oh and i'm also the manager of the volleyball team that he's on"

"WHAT girl you gotta fill me in later, i have to get ready for school now, love u!"

"ok i will, love u too!" you texted her, then put your phone away.

As soon as you did so, your teacher walked in and started class. You guys went over a sheet of paper that she passed out, and somehow the class went by pretty fast.

There was a little bit of time left at the end of class so you and Suna just talked.

"We have practice after school today right?" you asked him.

"Yeah, you can just walk with me again"

"Okay I will" you told him right when you heard the bell ring.

You both gathered your things and waved goodbye to each other while exiting the classroom.

You went into your second period and walked to your seat that you sat in yesterday.

Osamu came in a little later and sat down beside you.

"So y/n, how'd you like the party?" he asked you.

"Well it was great until you forced me to help you win that bottle"

"I didn't force you, I know you wanted to help me" he said, rolling his eyes at you.

"Yeah yeah" you said sarcastically.

The teacher clapped his hands to signal that class had begun. You both turned towards the teacher to pay attention. He handed out a paper that everyone had to work on individually.

You began to work, but you really didn't feel like doing it at all. 

You hesitated, but slowly raised your hand, grabbing the teacher's attention.

"Yes y/n?" he asked you.

"May I go to the bathroom?" you asked, as an excuse to procrastinate on the sheet in front of you.

"Of course"

You got up from your seat and walked out of the classroom down the hallway, heading to wherever you saw fit.

You got on your phone to check for any messages, but didn't see any. You stood there for a minute before you saw Osamu walk out of the classroom and come towards you.

"I thought you were using the bathroom?" he said as he approached you.

"No, I just didn't want to do the work. Why are you out here?" 

"Same reason" he replied.

The way he didn't break eye contact with you sent a shiver down your spine.

He came closer to you and put a finger under your chin, making you look up at him.

"You could put that mouth to work though, if you know what I mean" 

Your eyes grew wide as you realized what he was hinting at. Without saying a word to him you quickly grabbed his hand and dragged him to the nearest bathroom.

You quickly scoped the bathroom out, making sure no one else was in there. You took him into the nearest stall and let him sit down.

You were about to get onto your knees before he pulled the same trick that he did at the party. He grabbed your waist with one arm and pulled you onto his lap, letting you straddle him. 

He carefully pressed his lips onto yours, eagerly kissing you. You kissed him back, inserting your tongue into the mix. 

You guys made out before you could feel the bulge growing in his pants. You began to grind your hips slowly against him, making his breath hitch. 

You pulled away and slowly got on your knees below him. You unzipped his pants, examining the erection before you. You impatiently pulled his boxers down while gathering spit in your mouth.

You slowly inserted his tip into your mouth, making circles with your tongue around the top.

You heard him groan which made you want to please him even more. Hearing this sound come from him made you push your head down, going further down on him. 

He put his hand on your head, lightly grasping your hair. He gently guided your head to increase his pleasure, causing moans to spill from his mouth.

"Fuck, you're doing so good y/n" he said between breaths. 

You moaned softly with him in your mouth, sending vibrations through him.

You began to bob your head up and down at a faster rate, watching him close his eyes tightly, due to the feeling. 

You did this for a little while before you could tell he was close to finishing. 

You moved back up to the tip, doing circles on it again with your tongue. His grasp on your hair became tighter and you could feel him squirming around. 

Within no time his warm liquid was spilling into your mouth, making you gulp it down. 

You got back up and wiped your mouth off, waiting for Osamu to recollect himself. 

After a minute, hee quietly pulled his boxers up and zipped his pants. You were about to leave the stall before he got up and spun you around, kissing you once again, but more passionately than before.

He pulled away and looked into your eyes, "did I ever tell you how pretty you are?" he asked.

You paused for a minute, "oh shut up" you said as you lightly punched his arm. 

"Let's get out of here before the teacher wonders where we are" you suggested. 

"Oh yeah, forgot about that" he said.

You opened the door slightly, peering out to see if anyone had come in. No one was there so you both quickly exited the bathroom.

The two of you walked back to your class together, but you told Osamu to come in about a minute later so it wouldn't look suspicious to anyone.

You walked into the classroom and to your surprise the teacher wasn't in there, so you told Osamu to come back in. You looked back at your phone noticing that class was just about to end, which made you feel lucky.

Little did you know, Akemi turned onto your hallway just as you and Osamu walked back to your class from the bathroom.


	11. Movie

Soon enough, the bell rang and you packed up your stuff and headed to third period. On your way out you waved bye to Osamu and went to your third period.

You got in there and headed for your seat beside Atsumu.

You sat down and faced him, "You're not late today" you said in a surprised tone.

"It's not like i'm late everyday you know" he said while crossing his arms.

"We'll see about that" you said as the teacher came in and began class.

You guys pretty much did the same thing as yesterday, a presentation with guided notes.

This class was your least favorite so far, it just dragged along since the teacher would talk so slowly about every topic there was.

You didn't risk talking to Atsumu during this class, remembering how you got in trouble the last time you did.

After the notes were done, you went on your phone to play a game to let the remaining time pass.

"You're coming to practice right?" Atsumu asked you.

"Well i'm the manager now aren't I?" 

"I guess so, anyways you should watch me during practice today"

"Why? To see you mess up on every other serve?" you teased.

"No, obviously to see my skills. I was off my game yesterday" he reassured you.

"Fine, but if you mess up even once you have to buy me food tonight"

"Deal, and if I don't then you have to buy me food" he said as the bell rang.

You agreed and headed for the door, looking around the hallway for Suna so you could walk to your fourth period with him. You saw him and walked towards him before Atsumu ran right past you, barely beating you to Suna. 

"Me and y/n made a deal, if I mess up while serving I have to buy her food, and if I don't then she's gonna buy me food" he excitedly told Suna.

"Count me in, I already know you're gonna mess up" Suna said.

"I'm not! but fine" he said.

Atsumu and Suna laughed then waved bye to each other, letting you two go on your way to your last period. 

You both took your seats and waited for instructions from the teacher. You had an assignment on your computer, so you took it out and began to work. 

The assignment wasn't too bad, you finished with 10 minutes left in class and spent the rest of the time talking to Suna. 

Finally, fourth period was over and you two packed up and headed for the gym. Suna helped you set up some things around the gym and watched as the rest of the players came into the gym.

Kita and Aran made sure to greet you as soon as they saw you, making you feel welcomed. 

Once you were done talking to them, you sat down on the bench you were on yesterday. 

You watched the team do their warm-ups and begin practice. You decided to get on your phone since you didn't need to help with anything right now. 

You got a text from your mom and checked what she said.

"Hey honey, I know you're at practice, but I'm getting ready to head to work again. I'll see you tomorrow morning!"

You totally forgot that she had to work today, but she had been working pretty often lately. 

"Okay, see you tomorrow!" you replied.

You put your phone away and saw Atsumu getting ready to serve, so you payed close attention, waiting for him to mess up.

He threw the ball up and attempted to serve, but the ball hit the top of the net, causing it to not go over.

You tried your hardest to contain your laugh as you watched Atsumu slowly turn in your direction with a blank expression on his face. 

"That was just a warm-up serve!" he yelled at you.

"No it wasn't! You even practiced that stupid hand thing!" you yelled back.

You could see Suna and Osamu laughing on the other side of the net which made you begin to laugh. 

You pulled yourself back together as the guys continued practicing. 

You did notice that Atsumu didn't mess up another serve, but he still had to get you and Suna food now. 

┃ End of practice ┃

The guys began to pack up their things and you helped clean up the rest of the gym. 

Once you were done you threw your bag over your shoulder and walked towards Suna and the twins.

"So what are we getting to eat?" you asked Atsumu.

"Yeah where are we going?" Suna added.

"We're getting food?" Osamu asked.

"I promised to get them food, not you" Atsumu told his brother.

"Nope, you owe me since you woke mom up last night and I covered for your ass"

Atsumu sighed, "Fine. Where are we going?" he asked.

An idea popped into your mind, "Why don't we get food from the convenience store and watch a movie at my house?" you said.

"That actually sounds like a good idea, plus I won't have to spend as much money" Atsumu said.

Suna and Osamu nodded at his response, so you guys started walking out of the gym.

"Y/n will ride with me and you two can follow us to the store and her house" Suna told the twins.

"Alright" Atsumu replied while getting into the car with Osamu.

Suna helped you into his car and got in on his side. He turned the car on and drove to the nearest store, making sure the Miyas were following behind you guys.

You all arrived at the store and got out, entering and searching for what you guys wanted to eat.

You got a couple bowls of ramen for everyone along with a snack and drink for yourself.

You waited until everyone picked out what they wanted and went to check out.

"Thanks Atsumu" you said as you happily let him pay for everyone's things.

"Yeah no problem" he said as he carried the bags outside with him. 

They put the bags in their car while you and Suna returned to his. 

You were all on your way to your house now, making you excited.

The ride was shorter than you thought and you and Suna talked about what movie you all should watch.

"I was thinking about a scary movie" you told him.

"Me too, like Sinister or something"

"I really wanted to watch As Above So Below though. I heard that it was really good"

"Well I heard Sinister was good too"

"Ugh, we'll ask the twins when we get inside"

About a minute or two later, Suna pulled into your driveway and parked. The twins pulled up right behind you two.

"Is your mom home?" Suna asked you.

"No, she has to work tonight. I forgot about that"

He nodded and got out of the car, helping you out as well.

Atsumu got out and went to the back to get everyone's food and drinks. 

You waited for them and headed to your front door, unlocking it and heading inside with everyone.

Atsumu set the bags down on your kitchen counter, "Are your parents home?" he asked.

"My mom, no she's at work right now" you told him.

"Oh sweet, so we have the place to ourselves?"

"Yeah, but don't make a huge mess" you warned them.

You walked over to your living room and turned the TV on, selecting Netflix.

"Me and Suna have two movies to choose from. Sinister or As Above So Below?" you asked out loud.

"The second one, I saw someone say that was really good" Osamu said.

Atsumu nodded his head and began pulling everyone's items out of the bags.

You pulled the movie up and sat down on your couch next to Suna.

"We can watch Sinister together another time" you told him with a smile. 

He smiled at you while nodding his head, letting you know he was okay with that plan.

You got up and went to the kitchen where Atsumu was and began making ramen for everyone. You let Atsumu pour everyone's drinks into cups with ice so they would stay cold for longer.

You could hear Osamu and Suna arguing in the distance over who should sit where. Atsumu walked over into the living room and smacked them both, then giving them their drinks.

Once all the ramen was done, you went back into the living room and placed the bowls in front of everyone. 

You walked over the closet in the hallway and grabbed a big blanket for all of you to share and brought it back to them.

"Thanks" they all said. 

"You're welcome, now someone scoot over because i'm in the middle" you told them. 

Atsumu and Suna created space for you in between them. You gladly took the spot and got comfortable. You grabbed the remote and started the movie while shoving some of your ramen into your mouth. 

"No fair I don't wanna be on the outside" Osamu said.

"Do you need to sit on my lap then?" you jokingly asked him.

"Well if that's fine with you" he said as he got up and shuffled towards you.

"I was joking! go sit down you baby" you said while laughing. "You know you can just hug your brother if you get scared"

Atsumu turned to look at him, "Absolutely not" he said.

You guys all laughed at that and paid attention to the movie, enjoying the time you guys were gonna spend together tonight.


End file.
